<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommate With My Ex by Rstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782270">Roommate With My Ex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories'>Rstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Supercorptober, dated in college, roomate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For 3 years Lena and Kara dated in college. Their romance was full and overwhelming. They’d always show each other how much they loved one another and often talk of plans for their future. One day Kara returned home to find Lena gone and a note, breaking Kara’s heart.</p><p>5 years later Lena has been made the new CEO of Luthor Corp after her brothers arrest, moving the company to National City. The only problem is Lena’s assets have been frozen while her family is being investigated, so all she has is $4,000 cash to her name. Lena desperately needs to find somewhere or live cheaply, to stretch out her money. Meanwhile Kara is searching for a roommate to share expenses in her brand new apartment. Without knowing Lena applies to Kara's roommate ad...</p><p>aka</p><p>Kara and Lena dated in college. Lena left Kara with only a note after 3 years of dating. Now 5 years later Kara is searching for a roommate, and Lena unknowingly answers the ad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is part of Supercorptober where I will be releasing a chapter of a different fic every day of October! So please if you are inclined check out that other chapters from various stories that I will be releasing this month!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just over 5 years ago was the worst day of Kara’s life. Even worse than when she had to watch her planet be destroyed right in front of her eyes as she flew away in her pod. Kara’s worst day of her life was when her girlfriend of 3 years left her, only with a note.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena both attended National City University together. They met in their first year at university at some socialising party. Kara was new to National City at the time and literally had no friends other than her sister. Kara only decided to go to National City University because Alex was studying there. But Kara knew that she couldn’t be the weird girl who hung around with her sister all the time. She did that enough in high school back in Midvale. So while Kara knew she could always spend time with Alex she also knew she had to make friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So during the first week on campus Kara decided to go to this party for first year students. The party was supposed to be a social event just so they could all meet new people and make new friends. Kara wasn’t really keen on the whole party idea, she never really liked them. They were loud and people were drunk, both of which where things that Kara wasn’t comfortable with. The loud parties made Kara uncomfortable just because of her super hearing and sometimes it just overwhelmed her. Then Kara didn’t really enjoy people being drunk as most people don’t like people being drunk, they only tolerate it at parties because they are also drunk. Just unfortunately for Kara she couldn’t actually get drunk, being an alien and all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>9 years ago Kara was at the party. She tried to mingle and tried to find people to make friends with, but most of them were just annoying and drunk. Some of the guys even tried to grope her which Kara was not happy with and quickly pushed them away. But just as Kara was about to give up across the room of the party Kara met a pair of eyes looking at her. They were gorgeous green eyes that looked like emeralds. Kara thought they were the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. The eyes belonged to a gorgeous raven haired woman who was standing alone. As both woman’s eyes met they both smiled at each other. The smile on the other woman’s face made Kara’s heart melt. Kara decided to make her way across the room and through the crowd of people dancing to meet this woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara struggled to push her way through the people dancing, not wanting to use too much of her strength and hurt anyone, especially as most of them were drunk and would more easily fall over. But finally Kara made it across the room where the raven haired beauty had been standing and she was disappointed to find her gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned and took her glasses off and used her x-ray vision to search for the woman. Kara eventually found her walking out of the party. Most people would take this as a sign that the person was leaving and didn’t want to get to know you. But Kara saw the smile the woman gave her, there’s no way she didn’t want to meet Kara. Kara thought perhaps the woman was afraid. </span>
  <span>Kara knew in that moment that she wanted to meet the woman and needed to catch her before she left, or she may never see her again. So Kara looked around to see if anyone was watching her and when she decided no one was she used her super speed to speed to the exit of the party, following the woman. Kara thought even if anyone saw her they were all mostly drunk and no one would believe it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara quickly ran out of the party and jogged in the direction of the woman who was about 20 feet ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!!” Kara called out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman ignored her and continued to walk. Meanwhile Kara was getting closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kara called out again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time it seemed to get the woman’s attention with Kara only being 5 feet away from her, causing the woman to turn around. A surprised look ran across the woman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I saw you in the party... and before we could speak I saw you leaving....” Kara explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... yes.... Uhmm..... sorry but I’m not looking for friends.” The woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara got a confused look across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s true then why did you come to a party that was about making friends?” Kara questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.... Uhmm.....” Lena began.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. You don’t have to explain, and I can go if you like. But I saw you in the party and really wanted to meet you. So hi, my name is Kara.” Kara smiled. “Hopefully I’ll see you around if you change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then turned around to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” The woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm.... my name is Lena... Lena Luthor...” Lena said with a gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s nice to meet you Lena Luthor.” Kara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena got a confused look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You.... you don’t mind that I’m a Luthor?” Lena asked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.... why would I?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.... because my brother is Lex Luthor who is being very publicly investigated for criminal activities, including trying to kill Superman...” Lena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t care. I judge people on themselves, not what their family has done.” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara as if she didn’t believe her for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..... thank you...” Lena said with an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The smile made Kara’s heart melt once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is.... is that why you left? Because you thought I would judge you for being a Luthor?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.... yes.... most people do....  I saw you smile at me.... and your smile just seemed so kind and genuine so I smiled back.... then I saw you come walking through the crowd towards me so I panicked and left.... I thought it might be best...” Lena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lena. You don’t have to think that with me.” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know we’ve just met but it’s still pretty early. Would you like to come back to my apartment and watch a movie with me or something?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Don’t you want to go back to the party?” Lena asked, surprised again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t really like parties. I only went to try and make some friends, and hopefully I’ve made one.” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lena nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then held out her hand and Lena hesitantly took it and Kara began walking them in the direction of her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So.... you have an apartment? Don’t most first years live in the dorms?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah.... but my sister goes here as well and she had a spare room so I live with her. What about you?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have my own apartment. My step mother Lillian said it wouldn’t do for a Luthor to be seen living with the normal people in a dorm.” Lena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That night was the beginning of Kara and Lena’s friendship. Over the next few months the two became closer and closer friends, seeing each other almost every day. </span>
  <span>Over their friendship Kara had realised that she had more than platonic feelings for her then best friend. But Kara didn’t want to do anything about it because she was basically Lena’s only friend and didn’t want to lose Lena, and then have Lena be on her own again. So Kara shoved her feelings deep inside. Needless to say that didn’t go well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything changed for Kara and Lena on a day that didn’t start our very well. It began with Kara not getting a reply to any of her texts she’d sent Lena after she’d noticed Lena wasn’t present at their morning class they shared together. Kara thought that Lena might be ill and just sleeping it off. But at lunch time she checked the news, Lionel Luthor was dead. </span>
  <span>Kara quickly after finding that out rushed to Lena’s apartment. She continuously knocked on the door until Lena answered. As Kara saw Lena it broke her heart. Lena looked devastated, clearly having been regularly crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lena, I came as soon as I saw the news.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just sobbed into Kara’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara spent that day just being their for Lena. Lena cried constantly and Kara just hugged her and got her food and water when she needed it. Lena didn’t try and speak, and Kara didn’t try and prompt Lena to. She knew Lena would speak to her if and when she was ready. </span>
  <span>Eventually later on in the evening Lena spoke to Kara, her sobbing subsiding for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all alone now Kara...” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lionel.... my father.... he was the only Luthor.... my only family member who loved me.... Lillian hates me for being a reminder of an affair my father had.... and Lex just spent my childhood manipulating me.... pretending to look after me... but he was just practicing his manipulation for the future. Lionel.... he was drunk most of the time.... and rarely there..... but when he was.... he always made time to talk to me..... he was the only person who loved me.... now he’s gone.... and I’m alone.... and there is no one else...” Lena said and then began sobbing again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I love you.” Kara said as she hugged Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena cried for a bit before looking up at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Lena asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I do.... but.... I..... not just that.... I’m in love with you.....” Kara said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was silent for a while just looking at Kara’s face. But then suddenly Lena connected her lips with Kara’s. The two kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena cried now of happiness while kissing Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved you since I saw you in that party.” Lena mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to know.... I’m here for you.... unconditionally..... you are not alone.... you will never be..... I promise.” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kara.” Lena said and then kissed Kara again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two kissed for a while and then Lena began roaming her hands tugging at Kara’s shirt. Kara grabbed her hand to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.... this isn’t right.” Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena asked confused and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... it’s not that I don’t want to.... it’s just..... your in an emotional state right now... and I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you..... so we can’t do this tonight.... but if tomorrow you still want to.... then I’m all yours.” Kara explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I understand.... thank you.... that’s very thoughtful of you.” Lena smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena then sat their for a moment. Kara’s heart filled with hope, but then it filled with dread as she realised she hasn’t told Lena that she is an alien, the cousin of Superman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena.... there is something else you need to know as well....” Kara said sounding guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Ugh....” Kara said and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara you can tell me anything.” Lena said calmingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an alien.... my real name is Kara Zor-El.... I’m..... I’m from Krypton..... Superman is my cousin..... when our world exploded I was sent after him to look after my baby cousin.... but my pod got trapped and I ended up crashing to Earth many years later.... my cousin had grown up to become a man, but I was still a young teenage girl..... He then gave me to the Danvers and they’ve looked after me ever since..” Kara explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara shocked and didn’t say anything. Kara wondered if Lena maybe didn’t believe her. So Kara decided she’d leave no doubts about it and stood up and then began flying a few feet off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Lena said shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled at Lena and went to approach her. Lena suddenly flinched away, causing Kara’s heart to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena?” Kara questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be near me.... I’m a Luthor.... my brother has tried to kill your cousin many times..... you shouldn’t trust me....” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, you are not your brother, and to be clear I don’t just trust you, I love you.” Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.” Lena said timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara approached Lena again, this time Lena didn’t back away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well too late I already do. The only question is, does this change anything?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara for a moment, thousands of thoughts running through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It should..... I should keep away from you..... but.... but you’ve already got a hold on my heart..... and I don’t think I could break it even if I wanted to.” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled and kissed Lena again, Lena reciprocated. The two continued to kiss for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you said we couldn’t.... you know.... but can you stay?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course.” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that day Lena and Kara became a couple. Their lives were now full of love, laughter, joy and a lot of moaning and screaming each other’s names. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually in their second year Kara moved in to live with Lena, which pleased Alex very much. Not only because her sister was no longer “cramping her style”, but also because she didn’t have to hear her sister having sex on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next two years Kara and Lena became inseparable, but not clingy. The two went on vacations together, Lena met Eliza on a trip to Midvale, Kara even met Lillian and Lex much to Lena’s resistance at first. Everything was going amazingly. Kara and Lena often talked about their future together. On several occasions they would discuss where they wanted to live and how many children they would have. Kara was even planning to give Lena a Kryptonian bracelet she was sent to Earth with, which would be the equivalent to an engagement ring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Kara’s world shattered into pieces when she came home one day. Kara was coming back from university. It was a day that Lena didn’t have any classes, so was one of the rare occasions they didn’t travel to university together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena!!” Kara called our with a smile as she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara got no answer. She frowned and then used her super hearing and realised Lena wasn’t there. Kara thought Lena must have gone out. </span>
  <span>Kara walked into their kitchen and sitting on the kitchen isle was a letter that had the word Kara written on it. Kara began to panic immediately and rushed to open the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m leaving you. I’m moving across the county to continue my education. I enjoyed our time together but it’s over now. You can keep the apartment, rent is paid for the next 12 months.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not try and find me. This is what is best for both of us. I don’t want to see you anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara burst into tears after reading the letter and just collapsed to the floor in a panic attack. After a while she called Alex who came rushing over and read the letter. </span>
  <span>Kara of course couldn’t continue to live in the apartment she and Lena had lived in and spent so many joyous times together in. So Kara moved back in with Alex. She was a mess for a long time. She wanted to find Lena but Alex told her Lena didn’t deserve her after the letter, so Kara didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The years when went by, Kara graduated university and became Cat Grant’s assistant and soon after became Supergirl. The pain of what happened with Lena never went away, but it got easier over time. Kara was eventually promoted to a reporter position at CatCo and was able to move into a new 2 bedroom apartment that was much nicer than her old one. However Kara soon realised that she might enjoy having a roommate so she put out an ad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since leaving Kara Lena transferred from NCU to MIT where she gained several masters degrees and a few doctorates. Eventually after Lena graduated she accepted an offer from her brother to join Luthor Corp. But Lena only joined because for the next few years she worked with the FBI and the CIA as an informant on her brother and acted as their mole inside L-Corp. Lena spent a few years pretending to agree with her brother on the things he was doing and trying to achieve, all while trying to gain his trust and trying to gather enough evidence to take him down once and for all. Lex was careful and while he told Lena many things that could put him away for life it was just her word against his, so she had to wait for proof.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Lex made one final attempt to kill Superman and in doing so caused himself to get sloppy allowing Lena prime opportunity to gather enough intelligence for him to be taken down. But what happened after that surprised Lena entirely. Neither the FBI or CIA acknowledged her help in bringing down Lex publicly and even had the audacity to arrest her to bring her in for questioning, as a person of interest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Lex’s demise the Luthor Corp board scrambled to grab power and try and name a new CEO, but Lena had spent years planning for this so she quickly inserted herself into the position through various tactical movements. Her very first act as CEO was to move Luthor Corp from Metropolis across the country to National City.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s had many problems but her biggest one was that while the FBI and CIA were continuing their investigation into the Luthor family all of Lena’s assets were frozen. This meant that Lena was basically just living off of the cash she was able to scrape together, without any of her belongings from her apartment in Metropolis. The total amount of money to Lena’s name was $3,231, which wouldn’t have been a problem for most people. But Lena had to spend a large amount of that money getting to National City as Lena knew she couldn’t let the board see weakness and let them see that she didn’t have much funds to go on, and therefore would be vulnerable to remove as CEO. So because of this Lena spent $800 on a first class ticket to National City, as that was what would be expected of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lena got to National City she had to spend $1,000 buying clothes that would be expected of her to wear as CEO, along with luggage to carry them in. This left Lena with $1,431. </span>
  <span>Over the first two days of Lena being in National City she spent another $450, on her $200 a night hotel room and the basic food and supplies she’d need. Lena knew that to save her money she’d need to find someone who was looking for a roommate as she didn’t know how long her funds would last her, nor how long her assets would be frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On Lena’s second evening in her hotel room she spent time checking out listings seeking roommates online. Lena spent a long time trying to find the right listings and right place to live. Lena knew her being a Luthor would be an issue for many people, but Lena also knew that she couldn’t live in an absolute dump. Not only because she didn’t want to, but because that would look very bad, persecution wise. Eventually Lena came across one particular listing. The listing was from a woman unnamed who was seeking a female roommate to share a two bedroom apartment. Lena looked at the pictures and saw that the place actually looked very nice, cosy even. The asking rate was $400 a month. Lena knew she should try and find somewhere cheaper but this price was pretty good for this apartment so Lena decided to state her interest and request a viewing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena went to bed that night concerned, her money worries were really starting to get her seriously panicked. At this point she would end up not being able to eat at all. She literally only had just over $900 to her name which would be enough to cover 2 months rent if she ate the bare minimum. Lena knew that even this may not be enough to have her survive as her assets could be frozen for up to 6 months.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Lena woke up relieved to find that the roommate ad she’d replied to had accepted her request for a viewing for later in the afternoon at 2PM. Lena was pleased by this and decided to take a risk and check out of her hotel as frankly she couldn’t afford another night. Literally 2 nights stay in the hotel equated to a whole months rent for the place Lena hoped to call her new apartment. </span>
  <span>So Lena checked out and took her bags with her clothes to Luthor Corp, making sure that none of her board members noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lena is now nervously standing outside the apartment door for the address she has been given for hopefully her new apartment. Lena is incredibly nervous. Not because she is worried that this person may not like her and not let her live there just on those grounds, but worried that she’d put a lot of chips into actually getting to live at this apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena takes a deep breath and knocks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!!” Lena hears a woman call out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena thinks she recognises the voice, she’d remember it anywhere. Panic begins to build up in her gut, she even considers running away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be.” Lena says, trying to reassure herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Lena finds out she is right, the apartment she responded to is Kara Danver’s apartment, her ex-girlfriend who she left abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara...” Lena gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” Kara says then slams the door in Lena’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gets tears in her eyes from seeing Kara. She feels horrible for how she left things, her guilt has been eating away at her for years. But Lena knows she can’t really afford to not get this apartment, so as awful as this may be Lena knocks again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara please...” Lena calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara opens the door forcefully, a very angry look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?!” Kara asks angry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara I..... I applied to be your roommate.” Lena explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious...” Kara utters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was you..... I wouldn’t have....” Lena begins before losing her breath with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t get to do that.” Kara says pointing at Lena crying, also with tears in her own eyes. “Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara begins to close the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara please I need this.” Lena sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stops closing the door and looks at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I..... I don’t have much money left Kara.... all my assets have been frozen.....” Lena explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you expect to pay rent?” Kara asks annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have about $900 I can pay two months rent right now. Please..... I know this is a horrible thing for me to ask..... but I’m begging you..... I need this Kara..” Lena says now full on crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara studies Lena for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.... but I have a question I need you to answer first.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lena nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret it?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena knows what Kara is asking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, every day.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Kara nods and then turns around allowing Lena to walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena slowly and hesitantly enters the apartment as if Kara is going to throw her out at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bedroom is that way, down the hall on the right. My bedroom is on the left, the bathroom is in the middle.” Kara says as she points in the direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nods and begins heading to her room. Kara turns her back to Lena and walks into the kitchen away from Lena. </span>
  <span>As Lena enters her bedroom she lets out a big sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena has been living with Kara for a few days now. Kara avoids her like the plague and Lena 100% understands. Lena tries to be out of the apartment as much as possible, only returning to eat or sleep. Lena’s money now is running really low. She paid Kara the first $400 rent for the first month and put aside the next $400 for the next month. This just leaves Lena around $100 for food and other necessities. This results in Lena eating a small salad at lunch as her only meal of the day.</p><p> </p><p>After about a week living with Kara Lena comes home one Friday evening. She’s coming home earlier than normal as her head is absolutely killing her. Lena literally gets in the door to the apartment at 7pm. She takes a few steps inside and suddenly feels incredibly dizzy, her vision begins to blur, and then her vision begins closing in on itself until it’s completely black. Lena then feels like she's falling but she doesn’t feel or hear herself hit the ground, she’s unconscious long before then.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is returning home at 9PM, she’s just spent some time having dinner with her friends, and getting some drinks. Of course she didn’t drink anything, even though there is alien alcohol that can get her drunk now. Kara just wanted to spend time with her friends because she hates being at her apartment. She hates living with Lena because it hurts every time she sees her. Kara has made a point to avoid Lena and only speak to her when necessary, but Kara thinks that has maybe made it worse. Kara just is still so upset and hurt about everything 5 years later. She wants to know why Lena left, why she did what she did. But Kara thinks that finding out that answer may hurt her even more than anything she can imagine. Kara thinks she knows the answer, Lena stopped loving her, but if she hears Lena confess those words then it may permanently destroy her this time.</p><p> </p><p>Kara has mentioned to her friends that she has got a roommate but avoided giving any specifics. She knows if Alex knew it was Lena she would absolutely freak out and tell Kara off for letting Lena live with her, and maybe even try and hurt Lena. The only person Kara has told is her boyfriend Mon-El, as he deserves to know that she is living with her ex-girlfriend. When Kara told Mon-El she expected him to be upset or angry but he wasn’t, he was understanding and even supportive. This thought makes Kara happy. Being with Mon-El has been one of the few things that has made Kara feel happiness again, and made her heart flutter like it once did for Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Kara opens the door to her apartment and she is horrified at the sight. She sees Lena laying in a pool of blood on the floor, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!!” Kara screams, rushing over to her. </p><p> </p><p>Kara uses her super hearing to check Lena’s heart beat, it’s there but weak. Most people would have had to check a pulse but Kara didn’t. Kara falls to the floor and gently examines Lena. She sees that it looks like Lena has hit her head hard on the ground. Kara grabs her phone immediately and rings her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!!! I need you to come to my apartment right away!!! My roommate hit her head and is bleeding a lot, and unconscious.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kara, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Don’t try and move her.” Alex says and then hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just sits next to Lena placing a had on her arm and begins sobbing. Kara has Lena’s blood now soaking into her clothes but she doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Lena, don’t die.” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Alex arrives and comes rushing in to the apartment. Without a word Alex falls to her knees next to Lena and right away looks at the wound on the head. Lena is lying almost face down so Alex doesn’t see her face, the wound is on the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... Kara this is a deep wound. I’m going to need to clean it and stitch it up. But first I’m going to have to shave the area around the wound, so I need you to get a shaver.” Alex orders.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods and gets up and speeds into her bathroom. As Kara does this Alex begins carefully expecting Lena until she sees her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Alex says to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kara returns and notices Alex’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.... what is... why is...” Alex begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain later, just please save her.” Kara says with tears still in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Alex nods as Kara hands her the shaver. </p><p> </p><p>Alex turns the electric razor on and carefully shaves around the wound, making sure not to accidentally touch the wound with the razor.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara in my bag I brought I need you to get out  a bottle of saline I have along with some gaze.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods and straight away goes searching through the bag. A moment later she presents the gaze and saline solution to Alex. Alex takes it from her without a word and then pours the saline over the wound. Alex then carefully cleans the wound, making sure that it’s as clean as possible and hopefully hasn’t already been infected and won’t get infected as she stitches her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now I need you to get my stitches sewing kit from the bag.” Alex orders as she finishes cleaning Lena’s wound.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods again and a few seconds later hands the small tin box with everything Alex needs inside.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Alex is carefully sewing up the wound. She knows she has to be careful as a wound on the head is a pretty horrid place or get a wound, and is one of the easiest places in the body for a person to accidentally reopen their wound with poor stitches. So Alex takes her time making sure that stitches are as perfect as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“After this we are going to need to take her to a hospital.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm we can’t....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What not?!” Alex asks annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s broke. She literally has no money and I presume no health insurance right now. All her assets have been frozen.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... we are going to talk about this later.... but for now the best we can do is get her to bed and hook her up to a saline solution.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..... we can move her to my bedroom so I can check on her easily.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Pick her up carefully and take her to your room.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara carefully picks Lena up into her arms, Alex helps to support Lena’s head and then they take Lena to Kara’s bedroom. In this moment Kara thinks how weird this feels. How the last time she had Lena in her arms like this was one night a few weeks before Lena left when Lena came home incredibly drunk. Lena just passed out on the couch and Kara carefully took her in her arms and carried her to their bed.</p><p> </p><p>A while later Kara and Alex have set Lena up in the bed, with Alex setting up the drip and just giving Lena another careful check over.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I think she’ll probably be out for a while still, but her heart rate has returned to normal so that’s good.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“But now you owe me an explanation.” Alex says pointing to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs and follows Alex out of the room and into the living room. Kara spends the next 5 minutes explaining everything to Alex about why Lena is living with her. Once Kara is finished Alex just gives Kara a look of complete pity.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate when you look at me like that.” Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.... it’s just.... you’re soo kind Kara..... Lena..... she hurt your more than anyone else ever has..... and you still helped her when she asked..... I do admire you for how good you are..... but I feel sorry for you because I know how much she hurt you, and how much it must hurt now seeing her after 5 years.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.... it does.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>The two remain silent for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask her why she left?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I thought about it..... but I’m not sure I want to know the answer.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.... but Kara its been 5 years and even before Lena came back I can see this has still been weighing on you. Even though you’ve been with Mon-El and seem so happy together I see that sadness in your eyes at times. Maybe asking Lena will finally give you some closure and you can move on.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.... you’re probably right...” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few hours later in the middle of the night Kara is sleeping on her couch because she doesn’t want to sleep in Lena’s bedroom, and definitely not next to Lena on the bed. She doesn’t really even know why she suggested taking Lena into her bedroom rather than Lena’s own. Kara thinks maybe part of her didn’t want to go inside because she didn’t want to find anything in there that may break her heart more. Or maybe it was just not going in Lena’s room felt like another way she was protecting herself, giving herself some emotional distance. Kara is eventually awoken by the sound of Lena’s heart beat getting slightly faster, meaning she is coming back to the world of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly gets up off the couch and rushes into her bedroom. She falls down onto her knees next to the bed and carefully watches Lena. Lena groans as she wakes. She feels an incredible pain in the back of her head and also feels sick. It takes her a while to open her eyes, but when she does she doesn’t recognise her surroundings. She starts to panic. Kara notices Lena’s heart rate sky rocket so she takes Lena’s hand into her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena it’s okay. You hit your head and needed some stitches, but you’re okay now.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks over at Kara and she sees that Kara is moving her mouth and hears the words, but in her groggy state the words don’t really register. All Lena knows is that Kara is here, that means she’s safe, she’s always been safe with Kara, the reverse however may not be true. But soon Lena’s heart beat slows down once more and she drifts off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Supercorptober I'm releasing a chapter a day for a fic I'm doing. So if you liked this fic/chapter please check out my other fics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena wakes up again early the next morning, with the light from the sunrise peering into the bedroom. She still is groggy, she takes a moment to get her bearings as she blinks her eyes to clear the fogginess. After a few moments Lena remembers everything that happened the night before, including waking up at some point in Kara’s bed with Kara by her side. Lena looks around and sees a sleeping Kara sitting in a chair next to the bed, with her feet raised on the bed. Lena just looks at Kara for a moment. She knows that Kara clearly sat there at her bedside to make sure she was okay. But Lena feels incredibly guilty as Kara shouldn’t have done that for her, not after what she did to her. She doesn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena moves her head and lets out an involuntary groan from the pain, this causes Kara to quickly snap awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena! You’re awake!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm....... what happened?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You hit your head last night. I came home and found you on the floor with blood pouring out your head.” Kara says, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..... I’m sorry.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Kara asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I think..... I remember being light headed. So I must have passed out and hit my head.” Lena informs Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you light headed? Did you not eat anything for lunch?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I had a salad.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, just a salad isn’t enough nutrients. What did you have for breakfast before that?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm.... nothing...” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!!! And what about for dinner the night before?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing....” Lena says again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!!! That’s very unhealthy! No wonder you passed out! You need to take better care of your self, and actually eat proper meals!” Kara says somewhat annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know but......... I can’t afford to.....” Lena admits, feeling absolutely horrible that she has to admit this to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... you’ve..... you’ve been starving yourself just to save money?” Kara asks in a sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just been eating a salad every lunch.” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just looks at Lena concerned for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not having that! From now on we can have dinner and breakfast together. I’ll make enough for both of us!” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara..... I can’t ask that of you.... not after....” Lena says trailing off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. You may have hurt me but I don’t want to see you pass out again like last night. So please just eat breakfast and dinner with me.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay....” Lena nods, still unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!! We can start right now!! You just get some more rest and I’ll start making our breakfast. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Kara smiles and then leaves the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Lena and Kara have a pleasant breakfast together. Neither of the two try and really attempt at a conversation, but Kara was totally okay with that as Lena was still recovering and at least that could be used as an excuse, rather than just admitting it was an awkward silence between to ex’s. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day Kara decides that she probably should go and see Lena at lunch. She still feels very awkward around Lena but she would feel absolutely awful if something happened to Lena again because she didn’t eat lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walks into L-Corp and looks around in awe at the newly refurbished building that L-Corp now occupies. Kara approaches the front desk with a burger bag in hand. Kara remembered that Lena used to love getting Big Belly Burger with her and snuggling up together eating their, well Lena’s, guilty pleasure. It wasn’t really a guilty pleasure for Kara as she didn’t feel guilty because the burgers were not actually bad for her because of her Kryptonian DNA. That said Kara does think that if she were human she probably wouldn’t feel guilty about eating Big Belly Burgers anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello can I help you?” A woman at the desk asks Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m here to see Miss Luthor.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.... you are here for a delivery?” The woman asks pointing to the burger bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I am bringing lunch but Lena’s my Uhmm e... Uhmm.... she’s my roommate. Yeah roommate.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>The woman gives Kara a curious look but eventually sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Name?” The woman asks as she begins dialling her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara..... Kara Danvers.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The woman holds the phone to her ears for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes hello Jess? I have a Kara Danvers here to see Miss Luthor.” The woman says.</p><p> </p><p>There is a silence, the other secretary, Jess, is clearly speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“She says she’s her roommate?” The woman says again down the phone.</p><p> </p><p>There is another pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The woman says and puts her hand over the phone receiver.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just checking with Miss Luthor.” The woman tells Kara.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Jess clearly comes back and speaks to the woman at the desk and she puts down her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Miss Luthor says you can go on up to her office. Through the elevator there. She’s on the top floor. Not the door marked roof in the elevator though.” The woman explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay thank you.” Kara smiles “Have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara heads in the elevator and goes up to Lena’s office. The doors open and she is greeted by a shorter brunette woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello I’m Miss Luthor’s secretary, Jess. Miss Luthor is just finishing up a meeting in the conference room but she says you can go into her office. She’ll be back in a moment.” Jess smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay thank you. And it’s nice to meet you Jess.” Kara smiles as she walks to the office doors.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Miss Danvers.” Jess replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara enters the office and is quickly left alone. She is amazed by the office. Not actually because it looks impressive. But because it looks exactly like the dream office Lena had always described to Kara that she wanted for herself one day. It had a cream wall theme. On the side of the room near the door there is various alcohols and water. On the other side there is a TV displaying the L-Corp logo and a book shelf bellow it. Then the desk is cream, matching the walls with two white chairs one side, and a big black office chair on the other. Then behind the desk is a balcony. The balcony has an incredible view of National City. It’s literally the thing that Kara knew Lena always dreamed of. She always thought a balcony with a view would be the last thing on her list of a perfect office. Then to finish off the room there is a couch and a few comfy looking chairs with a coffee table, on the opposite side of the room to the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Once Kara takes in the room for a few moments she decides to sit down on the couch, placing the Big Belly Burger on the coffee table. She hopes Lena won’t be long so their burgers don’t go all cold and soggy. A few minutes later true to Jess’ word Lena walks in.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? I heard you were here. Do you need something?” Lena asks with a concerned look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I just thought I’d check up on you and..... well.... I brought us some lunch to eat.. I had to make sure you were going to be eating.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... I’m okay... and that’s very kind of you Kara.... you didn’t have to.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I wanted to.” Kara smiles. “Join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gestures of a Lena to sit in the other end of the couch with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sits down next to Kara a bit awkwardly. Kara meanwhile begins to unpack the Big Belly Burger order. Lena freezes when she sees it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Big Belly Burger?” Lena asks, surprised</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and sees a look of horror on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.... oh I just assumed.... do you not like Big Belly Burger anymore? Or are you a vegetarian or vegan now?” Kara rambles awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... it’s just.... I haven’t had a Big Belly Burger in a long time..” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t say it but Kara knows what Lena means. Lena is trying to tell her that she hasn’t had a Big Belly Burger since two nights before she left Kara. Kara remembers that night Lena seemed a bit awkward and aloof, as if something was weighing on her mind. They decided to stay in and have Big Belly Burger as they did a few times a week, both sitting on the couch. That evening Kara did worry. She wanted to ask Lena what was wrong, but she knew Lena would tell her when she wanted to, or at least that’s what Kara thought at the time. Even on the couch they didn’t sit close like they usually did. But that evening all of Kara’s concerns were melted away when Lena jumped her and took her to bed and they made love for hours on end. In hindsight Kara knew that evening was essentially a 'last meal' for them. She now knows that Lena knew she was going to end things with Kara and just wanted to sleep with her one last time. It still hurts Kara to think about, but she wouldn’t trade that evening for the world, even now.</p><p> </p><p>There is an awkward silence between the two as Kara just hands Lena the burger.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm well I see you got your dream office.” Kara finally says to break the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>From there on the conversation begins to flow a lot more freely. The two both still keep a cautious distance between them both, and avoid certain topics but they are able to have a pleasant and continual conversation. It doesn’t actually turn awkward until Kara goes to leave. Lena gets up and helps Kara clear away the rubbish, then just out of force of habit as Kara leaves Lena brings her in for a hug. Kara is surprised by this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... uhh....” Kara says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot.... I’m sorry.... force of habit...” Lena says as she pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... it.... it was fine..... just.... unexpected.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles back and Kara then leaves. Both the women's hearts are now beating rapidly. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara and Lena spend the next few days in a weird situation. The two have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. They are able to talk to one another with ease while they are eating. But as soon as they are done eating and there is nothing left for them to do, so they are fully focused on one another and the conversation, it becomes awkward again and they quickly end their conversation together and make some excuse to leave. On one of the occasions when Kara isn’t having lunch with Lena she is having it with Alex. Kara has been talking non stop about her and Lena, and the various things they have been talking about while they have been having meals together. Once Kara pauses from talking she notifies a concerned look on Alex’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kara asks as she points at Alex’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just..... you need to be careful Kara...” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you...” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara you are talking a lot about Lena. If I didn’t know better I’d say you still have feelings for her.... it’s hard dealing with ex’s... even more so in your situation.... just.... be careful... that’s all I’m saying.” Alex comments.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... uhhh.... okay.... I will.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>One evening Lena comes back late to Kara’s apartment after a long day at work. She is just looking forward to eating some of whatever nice food Kara has made for them and then going to bed. What Lena doesn’t expect is for Kara to be kissing her boyfriend as she walks in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry...” Lena says as soon as she walks in as Kara notices her and ends the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“No uhh..... it’s no problem..... uhhh.... Lena.... this is Mike.... well Mon-El..... Mon-El... this is Lena...” Kara says as she gestures between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Mon-El approaches Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Lena.” Mon-El says sticking out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Lena says as she shakes Mon-El’s hand putting on her best forced smile possible. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye Lena notices Kara giving her a confused look. Lena realises that Kara knows her too well and has realised her smile is completely fake.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.... I don’t want to intrude so I’ll just be in my room.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that would....” Mon-El begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Please join us.” Kara interrupts Mon-El.</p><p> </p><p>What Kara doesn’t notice is Mon-El’s annoyed look he sends her way.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.... okay.... if you insist... let me just go change...” Lena says feeing very awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Lena heads to her bedroom and quickly changes into some more comfy clothes. A few minutes later she heads back out and once more sees Kara and Mon-El kissing.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Lena hears Kara say to Mom-El. Lena’s heart hurts hearing this.</p><p> </p><p>Mon-El and Kara part as Lena walks into the living room. Lena pretends she’s didn’t see or hear anything. Kara dishes up the food and hands a plate to Mon-El and Lena. Mon-El and Kara head over to the living room and sit down on opposite ends of the small couch. Lena notices the lovey looks they give one another, and Lena does something she knows she won’t be proud of in the future. But in her huff and jealousy she sits down right in between Kara and Mon-El. Lena sees out the corner of her eyes Kara give Lena a glare of annoyance while Mon-El gives her one of anger. Lena pretends she doesn’t see them and fainnes ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we watching?” Lena asks as she picks up the remote to the TV.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Later Mon-El is leaving even though Kara has asked him to stay for the night. Mon-El has refused, clearly annoyed by something. Lena watches out the corner of her eye as Kara says goodbye to Mon-El at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara says to Mon-El as he leaves and closes the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just looks at the closed door with a frown on her face. She then turns to Lena and catches Lena turning her head back around to face the TV, making it pretty obvious Lena was watching Kara say goodbye to Mon-El. Kara storms over to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?!” Kara asks, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lena says, pretending not to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do. Why did you act that way with Mon-El?” Kara demands.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena tries again.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap Lena! I know you well enough. Now tell me! It’s like you were jealous!?” Kara asks and yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am!” Lena yells back suddenly before she can think.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why would you be jealous? I don’t understand.” Kara says confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I still love you!” Lena says again without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You don’t get to say that!!! You don’t ever get to say that to me!!! You lost that right!!! You don’t love me!!!! You never did!!! If you did you would have never left me!!!! Not like you did!!!!” Kara yells, not caring if neighbours can hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I....” Lena begins feeling ashamed and upset.</p><p> </p><p>“No!!! I love Mon-El!!! Not you!!! You have to deal with that!!! I don’t love you anymore Lena!!! How could I ever love you after what you did to me!!” Kara yells and then storms off to her room slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena falls back down to the couch having got up while Kara was yelling, and breaks into tears. Lena never knew her heart could hurt worse than it already did.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who still don't know, I'm doing a new chapter of a fic every day for Supercorptober. So if you like this chapter/fic please check out some of my other ones! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has now been a few weeks since Kara yelled at Lena, telling her she loves Mon-El not her. Ever since then Kara has purposely been avoiding Lena. Anyone else would think Kara isn’t living in the apartment anymore, but Lena spots the signs. She can hear Kara gets up early in the morning to have her shower, and then leave before Lena gets up. At night she hears Kara get back late, obviously from some Supergirl duties. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Kara has clearly been avoiding Lena, Lena still finds breakfast ready and waiting for her to eat when she comes into the kitchen each morning, and a meal to eat for dinner in the evening. She knows at night Kara must come by and cook something for dinner, or get some take out, leave it out for Lena and then leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This whole awkward situation does nothing to make Lena’s heart hurt any less. She knows that this is all her fault. Everything between them that has lead them here, even if it wasn’t entirely her own choosing. But she still made the decision, a decision that hurt Kara, and clearly is still hurting her. Lena regrets begging for Kara to let her live with her, she should have walked away, found somewhere else, even if she ended up sleeping in her office. That way she would have saved Kara all this pain, it was the least Lena could do. But Lena didn’t do that, and she hates herself for it. This is all her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After two weeks of Kara avoiding her Lena is sitting in her office in L-Corp and she finally gets some good news. An FBI agent informs her that the investigation into her will be ending in the next few weeks and all her assets will be unfrozen. Lena takes this as a victory. She was concerned that the FBI would try and seize her assets permanently, even though they have no right to do so, the problem being that Lena can’t afford a lawyer to fight them. Luckily that is not the case, and this will mean in a few weeks time she can move out and leave Kara alone, forever this time. Lena’s heart hurts at that thought, but she knows it’s for the best. She’d happily let her heart hurt for the rest of her life if it helped Kara in any small way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaves L-Corp early as she knows that she will probably catch Kara if she does, and she wants to, so she can tell her that she won’t have to put up with her for much longer. Lena thinks it will finally give Kara some much needed relief, and perhaps the awkwardness would be briefly lifted from their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena enters the apartment and she immediately is concerned as she can hear Kara crying on the couch. Lena’s heart once again hurts. Of course Lena’s immediate thought is Kara is crying because of her, this is all her fault. She thinks that maybe Kara has been crying in secret for the past few weeks and just avoiding Lena. Lena knows this isn’t right, so she approaches Kara. </span>
  <span>Lena sees Kara curled up in a ball on the couch. Her glasses are thrown onto the coffee table, her hair is all dishevelled and her knees are tucked under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Lena gently asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t get a response and is unsure what to do. Lena does see Kara move a bit so she knows Kara heard her. Well, Lena knows that thanks to Kara being kryptonian she would have heard he walk into the apartment building, let alone ask her a question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena not knowing what to do takes a seat opposite Kara on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara.... I’m sorry..... this is all my fault..... I..... there’s nothing I can do...... but..... this will be over soon..... my assets are going to be unfrozen in a few weeks.” Lena explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just looks at Kara hoping to get some sort of response. Lena will take a simple nod of acknowledgement at this point. When Lena gets nothing she sighs to herself and gets up to head to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon-El broke up with me.” Kara says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turns back around to face Kara, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? Why?” Lena asks, a rage building in her that anyone would break up with Kara and hurt her so. Lena realises how much of a hypocrite this thought makes her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He.... he said..... he couldn’t date someone who is still in love with someone else..... he says I’m in love with you...” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena feels a cold chill run over her and her stomach hurts. She was right when she first walked in, this is all her fault, even if it’s indirectly, than directly as she first thought. It’s her fault because Mon-El is wrong, Kara loves him, not her. Lena can’t even fathom someone who could be delusional enough to think that Kara could still love her after what she did to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... this is all my fault Kara.... I.... I’m sorry.” Lena says trying to comfort Kara by placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara flinches away from Lena’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s heart hurts even more when Kara flinches away, but what does she expect?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... I’ll leave you alone....” Lena says and then goes into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Lena gets into her room she falls onto her bed and cries as silently as possible. She feels awful. But she doesn’t want Kara to know she’s crying, she deserves this, Kara doesn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next evening Lena hesitantly comes home again, having missed Kara in the morning. Although she was pretty sure Kara was still in her room, not at work already. </span>
  <span>When Lena walks into the apartment she sees once more that Kara is curled up on the couch sobbing. It breaks Lena’s heart yet another time. All Lena knows is she has to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena puts her bag down and walks over to Kara on the couch. Kara clearly notices her presence but doesn’t acknowledge her, so Lena decides to sit on the couch next to Kara’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, this is all my fault. I’ll go speak to Mon-El for you. I’ll tell him you don’t love me, that nothing is going on here. And.... I’ll move out.... I’ll stay at my office for the next week or so until my assets are unfrozen... Then you’ll never have to see me again.” Lena says with a heavy heart. But all she wants to do is do what is best for Kara, make Kara happy, even if it destroys her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara quickly sits up from laying on the couch and looks at Lena with an angry face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it, do you!?!” Kara says annoyed, “This is all your fault!”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Kara.... I know I....” Lena begins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault because Mon-El is right!! I’m in love with you!! I’m still in love with you!! Even after all this time!!! After everything you did to me!! I spent YEARS getting over you!!! I finally thought I was in a place where I could trust someone again, I could love someone again!! But no you ruin that for me too!!! You destroyed me!!! I love you, but I also hate you!!! I wish I’d never met you!!! I didn’t deserve what you did to me!!!” Kara yells as she gets up to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t...... but I did it for you....” Lena says quietly with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turns around and flares at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what for me?! Left me?! Decided that you’d dragged me along for long enough!!! Finally felt guilty about the whole thing!!?” Kara yells.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No I....” Lena tries but then stops.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks at Lena and waits for her to continue, but she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Typical, even now you won’t....” Kara says annoyed and begins to walk away again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Lex.” Lena begins, Kara stops but doesn’t turn around. “When.... when you came to meet Lex and Lillian.............. a few weeks before we........ I..... I should have known Lex would do something...... but I didn’t think..... I was so lost in my bubble with you that..... I stopped thinking what my brother could do.... he..... he did a DNA test on you.... He told me he’d done it to all the people I’d dated to ‘test if they were good enough to be with a Luthor on a genetic level’. That’s..... that’s when he found out you were an alien, later a kryptonian. He.... he told me he was disgusted I was dating and in love with an alien... I told him I didn’t care... But he said he couldn’t let it stand... so he gave me an ultimatum.... He said that unless I left you within the week..... he was going to expose you to the world..... and find a way to exterminate you.... Believe me Kara.... that last week.... it was excruciating.... I had this internal battle within myself.... I wanted to be with you soo much..... but that outweighed by the fact I wanted to protect you more..... So I left..... I left in the way I did because I couldn’t have you coming after me.... I needed to protect you.... even though it destroyed me...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara remains still for a moment, taking everything in. About a minute later she turns around to look at Lena, they both have tears in their eyes. Kara slowly approaches Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But.... I want you to know Kara..... I never stopped loving you.. none of it..... none of this is your fault.... it’s mine.... you shouldn’t blame yourself..... you should hate me.... that would be for the best...” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara continues to come closer to Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.” Kara says and then takes Lena in for a passionate kiss. Lena freezes for a moment but she then just gives in to the kiss, kissing Kara back passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women spend several minutes kissing on the couch before Kara begins to roam her hands over Lena’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara we should....” Lena gasps between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not tonight.... Let me just have this.... please...” Kara almost begs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women quickly begin roaming their hands over each other’s bodies, removing clothing as they do so. Soon Kara is lifting Lena up, with Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s torso, with them continuing to kiss as Kara guides them to her room. Just like they had done hundreds of times when they were dating. It’s like they were just putting back on a glove, it felt so natural.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the two enter the bedroom Kara throws Lena onto the bed and quickly jumps on after her, taking Lena into another deep kiss. Kara then uses her hands to rip the remaining bra and panties that Lena is wearing, leaving her completely naked. Kara equally removes her clothing. The two then continue to kiss and eventually begin to explore one another’s bodies for hours to come, making each other moan just like they used to a few years prior. This eventually ends with the two collapsing into each other’s arms and then both drifting off to sleep under the covers. They didn't speak that night. They would speak tomorrow, and neither had any idea what tomorrow would bring. For the first time in years Lena is hopeful as she drifts off to sleep in the arms of the love of her life. But tomorrow Lena will soon find out that perhaps her hopefulness was in vain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of you are probably sick and tired of me saying this, but I'll keep pointing it out cause some of my fics this month are not getting as many views as others... Anyway I'm doing a chapter a day for a fic I have going for the entirety of Supercorptober. So that means thus far I have released 15 different chapters, for 5 different fics (one complete). So please please go check the others out if you enjoyed this one thus far, and fill free to read a comment or kudos, they encourage me to keep writing at a quicker rate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena wakes up in the morning and before she opens her eyes she has all the images of the previous night flash through her head. It seemed too good to be true, so Lena opens her eyes, she is alone. For a brief moment Lena is devastated again, thinking the whole night was just a dream, but Lena soon realises that she isn’t in her room, she’s in Kara’s bed, in Kara’s bedroom, and the other side of the bed clearly has been slept in and is still warm. Everything from the previous night is true.</p><p> </p><p>Lena feels so incredibly happy. The memories of last night flood her heart and overwhelm her. It feels like for the first time in years she can finally breathe again, everything seems a little bit easier, and she feels that when she smiles it isn’t fake, she’s happy. But just as Lena lets this happiness consume her, her thoughts turn to the more negative ones. <em>What does this mean? Does this mean we are back together? Was this just a one off?</em> With these thoughts Lena panics, but she knows the only solution will be to talk to Kara. A talk, something that they, or she, should have done all those years ago and maybe avoided all this heartbreak for the two of them. As maybe, just maybe, the solution to Lex's threats was not to cut Kara out of her life to protect her, but to stand by Kara's side so they could protect one another.</p><p> </p><p>Lena slowly gets up out of bed and leaves the bedroom. She can smell coffee from the kitchen, so Lena heads in that direction. When she enters her stomach does a flip, but not for a good reason. Kara is standing by the kitchen isle drinking a coffee with a small carry on back on the floor next to her feet. But more notably Kara doesn’t look happy, she looks not heartbroken, just, empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Kara...” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns to look at Lena slowly and gives her a half smile. Kara takes in a breath, and it’s one of those breaths people take in after they have been crying. As if the crying prevented them from breathing properly so they are taking in several breaths at once. This realisation breaks Lena’s heart once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena I....” Kara begins with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.... don’t Kara.....I.... I love you.... please don’t. I know I don't deserve it.... or this..... but please don't.” Lena begins, also tearing up, knowing what Kara is about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I love you too..... but....... I can’t trust you with my heart.... not again.... I understand why you did what you did.... you did it to protect me.... but..... but you didn’t.... Lex coming after me.... or revealing my identity to the world..... that would have hurt far less than you leaving me...... you should have known that..... but ..... maybe you never felt as I did...” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“No Kara that’s not....” Lena tries but is abruptly stopped by Kara raising her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“When..... when you are in a relationship...... you become a team...... you make decisions together...... you didn’t.... you made a decision for me..... and now we are in this mess... all these years later..... I.... even now I’m not over you.... clearly.... but.... maybe this will be closure..... maybe we both can finally move on..... You have no idea how much I want to move on with you..... but I can’t trust you with my heart again...... As if I did.... I couldn’t trust you not to break it again...... and if.... if that happened..... I don’t think I’d survive this time.....” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara please...” Lena begs, now openly crying.</p><p> </p><p>Kara approaches Lena and ends up a few paces away from her. She places a hand on Lena’s left arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Lena. I’m..... I’m going to stay with Alex for the next few weeks until your money is back...... there’s enough food in the fridge and freezer to last a few weeks..... But..... after...... we shouldn’t see each other again....” Kara says and then turns around.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs her bag and Lena begins to sob even louder. It takes everything in Kara for her not to turn around and give in to her convictions. But Kara knows that this is for the best, for herself. This isn’t some revenge she’s getting on Lena, as much as it may seem to someone else. Kara is doing what is best for her, for her heart. She knows that Lena will always want to protect her, and if a situation like that were to occur again, there is absolutely nothing to stop Lena from leaving her again in the middle of the night. So Kara has to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Please....” Lena begs one last time, falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Kara keeps her conviction and walks to the door with her bag in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Lena.... I hope you have an amazing life...” Kara says and then walks out the door.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara walks down the corridor tears fall more frequently down her cheeks. She is on the brink of bursting into tears, but she has to keep it together. Just long enough for her to get to the roof so she can fly to Alex’s apartment and cry her eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>Lena equally sobs uncontrollably when the door shuts behind Kara. She just crawls up into a ball and cries for hours and hours. Lena hears her phone ringing but she doesn’t answer, she just continues to cry. It isn’t until just after 1pm when Lena finally gets up. She clearly has no intention of going into work today and her secretary has clearly figured that out from her texts. Lena sends a quick thank you text to Jess before she decides to go curl up in Kara’s bed and cry once more. Lena wants to feel close to Kara, and her bed still smells like her. She knows it’s pathetic, but Lena doesn’t care, she’s broken, and it’s all her fault. All these years later the decision Lena made is continually coming back to haunt her. What makes it worse for Lena is now she knows that Kara does love her, but doesn't want to be with her, and Kara's reasons are right. Lena knows if she were in Kara's shoes she would do the exact same thing. Lena simply hates herself, hates Lex, hates the world. Lena knows that she is never going to get over this. She will never get over Kara. But most importantly, Lena realises she truly and simply does not deserve Kara.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Over the next few weeks Lena goes through various stages of her grief. At first of course she is upset, upset with the whole situation. But after a few days that upset turns to anger, not anger at Kara, never at Kara. Anger at Lex. Anger that this is all his fault and he did this to her. Lena even goes as far to think about visiting him in prison for the first time to yell at him, or maybe just finish him off. But after a few days that anger for Lex turns into anger for herself. Anger that she was so stupid to allow Lex to even meet Kara. Anger that she made the stupid decision to actually do what Lex said instead of staying with Kara. Anger that she didn't put up any fight, or try and come up with any plan to stay with Kara, she just accepted that Lex would always be a threat, and so Lena had to do what he said, simply to protect her. Then a few days after that Lena’s anger for her past self turns to anger for her current self, anger that she didn’t try and fight for Kara, all she did was beg, she didn’t go after her, she should have gone after her. But then soon after this Lena falls into a depression, depression at the whole situation, at the world. Lena just fills herself with work constantly, not giving her a moment to think outside of work. She keeps going until she literally collapses of exhaustion on her desk, and when she wakes she continues. She tries not to return to the apartment. It would just remind her of how hurt she is, and the fact there is nothing she can do about it.</p><p> </p><p>In the few weeks pass by since Kara walked out that door. Lena has received no contact from Kara. She does wonder when Kara will know when she’s out of her apartment finally. Lena suspects that maybe Kara checks regularly while on Supergirl activities. To Lena’s luck the FBI have unfrozen her assets and she can once again access her fortune. Lena knows this means she can move out of Kara’s apartment and she buys an apartment as soon as she is able to. She doesn’t even bother to go and see it. </p><p> </p><p>Later that very evening Lena has packed up everything she brought to Kara’s apartment around a month ago and is preparing to leave. She takes one final look at the apartment, her last piece of Kara, and then she places her key on the kitchen isle and leaves. She thought about writing a letter for Kara to read, just to thank her, not to win her back or anything. Lena wants to respect Kara’s wishes. But Lena decides against it, she knows Kara wants that separation from Lena, and Lena knows Kara, a letter may have been something Kara clings onto for years to come. Lena knows she sure would.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few more weeks pass by and Lena gets a chance to fly back to Metropolis to go through all her belongings that were put in storage by the FBI, and asses what she wants to bring to National City. She did consider moving back to Metropolis, just to prevent Kara and her from accidentally bumping in to one another. But Lena know the press would be on her in an instant if she was seen moving back to Metropolis as soon as the FBI unfroze her assets.</p><p> </p><p>Lena finds the storage unit which the FBI have told her will be storing her stuff for the next month. She enters and looks at everything inside. There is a large amount of various things inside. Many many expensive fashion pieces, probably totalling to costing over $100,000. There is also some technology she has, old phones and computers. Then of course various furniture and books. But the thing Lena gravitates towards is a chest that she kept, it was a chest that she loved. Lena didn’t love it because of the chest, but because of what it contained. It contains all her Kara memories. All the memories of her relationship with Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulls out the chest and sits on the floor and begins going through it. She finds hundreds of photos of them together. She finds diaries Lena wrote about how she felt about Kara, and the whole journey of falling in love with her. She finds a movie ticket from the first film they went to go and see as a date, she finds the several love letters Kara had written her over the years, even though they saw each other every day at the time. Kara still took the time to write Lena love letters to remind her of her love for her. </p><p> </p><p>Lena begins crying as she sifts through all her Kara memories. Eventually her heart stops when she spots a small velvet blue box in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Lens hesitantly picks up the box and brings it to her face. She opens it and reveals the engagement ring she bought Kara all those years ago. She got Kara the ring a few weeks before they visited Lex and Lillian. Lena knew she wanted to marry Kara, all she needed was Kara to meet her family first, as they were not absolutely insane at the time. Lena equally knew at the time that Kara had also been planning to propose, as Kara was not too sneaky. That is one of the reasons Lena kept her distance so much after Lex gave her his ultimatum. It wasn’t to make the decision, Lena thinks she made that decision to protect Kara instantly. It was so Kara wouldn’t have a chance to propose to her, as Lena thought if she did it would literally kill her. All Lena needed was to finish the semester then she could leave, which is what she did.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gasps seeing the ring again after all these years. She doesn’t gasp because it surprises her, she very well knew what was in the ring box. She gasps because of all the emotions and memories it floods back. Upon seeing the ring again Lena is hit by a thought, and she knows what she has to do. Lena puts the ring box in her pocket and then picks up the Kara memories box and carries it out of the storage unit. Lena then goes back inside the storage unit and destroys all the hard drives of the technologies behind, as well as smashing other technologies which she doesn't want anyone getting their hands on. Lena then picks up the Kara memories box and carries it out of the storage unit. At the front desk she hands the man the keys to her unit.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anything else inside. Keep it, burn it, sell it, I don’t care.” Lena says, very well knowing that the value of everything in that storage unit might be close to half a million dollars.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have the only things that matter right here.” Lena says as she carries the box of memories out of the building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next day Lena returns to National city and has her driver drive her straight to Kara’s apartment. She knows she looks a mess, but she doesn’t care. She has to do this now, even if she doesn’t get the answer she wants. She can’t wait any longer. Lena’s driver pulls up outside of Kara’s and Lena quickly gets out and swiftly makes her way inside the building and up the floors to Kara’s apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena is standing outside Kara’s door preparing to knock. She hopes that Kara doesn’t hear her and fly away. Lena takes a deep breath, steeling her nerves and knocks.</p><p> </p><p>“One second!!” Lena hears Kara call out in a cheery voice.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later Kara opens the door with a smile on her face. The smile drops when she sees Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena...” Kara lets out.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara. I know you told me we shouldn’t see each other again..... but give me just this one last time.... these few minutes.... and if you still don’t want to see me again..... I promise I’ll stay away and keep my word.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena for a moment and after a few seconds of silence she nods and opens the door wider to let Lena in. Lena walks through and Kara closes the door. Lena quickly turns around to face Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand what you are feeling. I understand why you feel you can’t trust me with your heart. You can’t trust me to leave again. But I love you Kara. I promise I will never leave again. See the thing is.... no matter what happens here, now, today, my heart is yours, now and forever. Even if I never see you again after today, you will forever have my heart. Not just a piece of it, all of it.... I..... I know I messed up..... I should have told you.... I shouldn’t have decided for us both..... I did hurt you, hurt us both, more than Lex ever could.... and I understand everything. You can’t trust that I won’t do that again, you have no reassurances. So I want to give you one. This isn’t something I’m doing as a desperate attempt to be with you again. This is something I wanted to do a few years ago. I was just going through my storage unit in Metropolis and found it yesterday.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets the blue velvet box out of her pocket and gets down on one knee, revealing the engagement ring to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Zor-El Danvers, this doesn’t solve all our problems. We have a lot to get through. But with you by my side, I feel unstoppable. I just hope you still feel the same. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are everything to me. Will you marry me?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at Lena stunned, with a hand over her mouth and remains silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.... yes...” Kara says breathlessly as she falls to her knees to be level with Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena suddenly has a thousand watt smile. Kara holds out her hand and Lena slides the ring on. Lena then takes Kara in for a passionate kiss. Kara responds just as eagerly, tongues exploring each other’s mouths once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I love you.” Lena hums.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.... please never leave again...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t my love.... We’ll be married... bound together forever.... I don’t ever plan to go anywhere, even in death... It’s you and me forever now. I promise.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara now initiates the kiss with Lena.</p><p> </p><p>The two continue to kiss for several minutes, tears filling both their eyes due to happiness. The kissing eventually turns into something else, and the two become a bit more handsy with one another. Eventually this leads to the two of them wrapped in each other in Kara’s bed, screaming each other’s names.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later Kara and Lena are both curled up amongst each other, kissing each other on the lips tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>The two then kiss once more. </p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena both know they have stuff to get through together, emotions to sort out, hurt to unpackage. The proposal doesn't just magically fix everything. But what Kara knows and realises is by Lena proposing to her she takes it as a sign that Lena truly does love her, and loved her so much she was considering proposing before everything happened with Lex. Kara now knows that while she was so hurt with how Lena handled things, she ultimately did it out of love. Then now with Lena proposing it gives Kara something. Something to show to herself that Lena is serious about her, serious about committing to her, and truly realises her past mistakes and won't commit them again. Of course Kara realises that she could end up hurt again, but ultimately she doesn't think so. She truly has the feeling that finally after all these years her heart isn't broken anymore. Kara has finally got her other half, and she is never ever going to let her go, and she knows Lena won't ever let her go either. </p><p> </p><p>All Lena can think about is how happy she is. She too knows this doesn't fix everything. She hopes they can work through their stuff together as they lead up to their eventual wedding, and maybe go to therapy. But what Lena knows without a shadow of a doubt, and she intends to make it clear to Kara for the rest of their lives, is that she loves Kara more than anything, and she is never, ever, going to leave Kara again. Lena made the wrong decision all those years ago. She thought she was protecting Kara from Lex, which she was. But what Lena didn't calculate was that she ultimately was not protecting Kara's heart, and to Lena Kara's heart is the most important thing in the world.</p><p><br/>The kiss ends once more as Lena and Kara snuggle into each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, and I promise. I'm never ever leaving you again. Nothing will make me do that. My decision I made was wrong. I won't do that again. I want us to be a team. To be partners. But most importantly, I just want to be with you." Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to be with you too. I do trust you. This gives me a sign, and gives me hope that things will be different this time. All I know is I love you far too much to not try. I want to be with you for the rest of time." Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns her body over so she is facing Kara and looks into her eyes. Lena reaches over and strokes Kara's cheek with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Even time won't be able to pull us apart this time." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena leans in and closes the small space between herself and Kara and takes her in for a gentle kiss once more. The two women kiss in a kiss that has so much emotion and love in it. As they kiss they both shed tears of happiness. They are finally where they are supposed to be. They are finally together, and now thing will be able to stand in their way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please go check out some of my other fics. As most of you may know I've been releasing a chapter of a fic a day for Supercorptober!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>